


Embarrassing the Missus

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Charlie embarrasses Duffy in front of the paramedics when a foreplay session goes wrong. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	Embarrassing the Missus

He watched her closely as Duffy’s tongue delicately licked the chocolate from the strawberry, before taking a small bite out of the tip. A tiny bit of juice dribbled down her chin and Charlie shook his head fondly, before reaching out and wiping it away.

“You’re always so messy.”

“Not when it matters, I’m not.” She smirked. She finished off the strawberry, licking her lips when she’d finished.

“There’s been occasions.” He replied.

“Ah yes but on those occasions, I’ve specifically asked where you’d like to come and you’ve said my stomach and breasts so..?” She shrugged softly as she watched Charlie pick up the bottle of chocolate sauce from the dresser.

Duffy held her hand out for it and pointed to Charlie’s boxers. “Off.”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” He handed the chocolate sauce over to his wife.

“What do you think?”

Charlie chuckled. He slipped off his boxers and left them dangling on the lampshade by Duffy’s knickers.

“So bossy.” He replied as he lay down on his back. Duffy pouted, ignoring Charlie’s bossy comment and opened the lid of the sauce. She began to cover Charlie’s penis with chocolate and Charlie yelped.

“Bloody hell, that’s freezing!”

“Hm, now you know how I felt.” When she’d finished applying the chocolate, she lent over to place it on the bedside table. She began by kissing up Charlie’s thighs, purposely avoiding contact against his cock for now, knowing it was exactly where Charlie wanted her tongue. His breathing quickened in anticipation, his eyes firmly on his wife. She was such a tease at times! Duffy extended her tongue and allowed it to touch one side of Charlie’s length, her tongue slowly moving its way down; eating the chocolate.

He groaned softly, his eyes fixated on her. He watched the way her tongue ran over him, licking him multiple times before running her tongue over his tip. Her mouth and tongue were always so wonderful!

“God… Duffy.” He whispered as he reached out and stroked her hair. A louder moan escaped his lips as she began to suck hard, like he was a melting ice cream cone. He experienced a flutter in his chest but ignored it. Duffy’s eyes met Charlie’s gaze before she began to suck harder, encouraging him to come and give her what she wanted. He was on the verge of ejaculating when a pain shot through his chest and he placed his hand to his chest, giving it a gentle rub. He came a few seconds later, calling her name.

She withdrew him from her mouth, licking her lips, watching him closely. Charlie still had his hand to his chest and she frowned.

“Charlie?”

“Hmm?” His breathing was heavy but that wasn’t a surprise - he had just reached his peak. She sat up and moved beside him, placing her hand over his that was on his chest.

“Is your chest hurting?”

He didn’t reply. He didn’t want to make a fuss, it was probably a touch of indigestion from the strawberries. His lack of reply, worried Duffy and she moved out of move.

“Fuck.” She muttered as she reached for the phone. With Charlie’s track record, Duffy wasn’t taking any chances. She rang an ambulance and explained the situation, the whole time Charlie trying to protest that he was fine and she was over exaggerating.

“I’m not taking any chances! I almost lost you last time.”

By now she’d got off the phone and placed it back down on the bedside table. She stroked her fingertips against Charlie’s cheek, lent down and placed a kiss to his forehead.

“How are you feeling?”

Charlie paused, “sore.” He admitted. She nodded and reached for his boxers that were still hanging on the lampshade.

“You need to put these on! I’m not having you scare the paramedics!”

He laughed slightly as he put on his boxer shorts whilst Duffy threw on her underwear, a pair of jeans and a jumper. He sat up, his back against the headboard, watching his wife.

“This is your fault.” He teased lightly and she shook her head,

“the chocolate sauce and strawberries was your idea.”

She kissed him tenderly, “sure you’ll be alright whilst I go downstairs and let the paramedics in?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Duffy sighed sadly and kissed him again before she headed downstairs to wait for the paramedics. If he was having a heart attack, then they were probably looking at a mild one. He really did seem fine! Then again, he could just have indigestion, he had eaten a lot of strawberries!

A knock on the front door broke Duffy from her racing thoughts and she unlocked the door. She invited the paramedics into the house, thankful it wasn’t a colleague and someone they knew.

“he’s upstairs, first room on your right.”

She closed the door and followed the paramedics. Charlie was still sat on the bed, rubbing his chest. The pain was mild in comparison to his previous heart attacks, it wasn’t an unbearable pain either. Just annoying, if he was honest. It was only when the paramedics were assessing Charlie, did she realise that there was still the pot of strawberries, a bottle of chocolate sauce and lube left on the table.

“Were you doing any strenuous activity?” One of the paramedics asked Charlie.

Duffy stood at the end of the bed, her gaze fixated on Charlie. She hoped he wasn’t going to reveal /everything/

Charlie grinned and nodded, “She was giving me a blowjob!”

Duffy blushed furiously. This room was getting very warm, very quickly!

“Charlie!!”

The paramedics both laughed, “well that’s definitely strenuous.”

Duffy couldn’t make eye contact with the paramedics. She was so embarrassed! Charlie smiled as he caught Duffy’s eye and she gave him that famous glare but he grinned cheekily instead.

“It isn’t my fault. Have you seen her? She’s gorgeous and she’s my wife.”

Duffy mouthed sorry to the paramedics, her cheeks still glowing red. She sat down beside Charlie, placed her hand over his and warned him to stop talking.

“Am I embarrassing you?”

“Yes, now stop it!”

Charlie laughed. Duffy was so bossy, probably why he enjoyed winding her up actually! She kissed his cheek and remained by his side as the paramedics carried out their checks. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them, before Charlie chose to speak.

“Next time I’ll say no to the foreplay and just get stuck in.”

“Charlie!!” She blushed again. She was so embarrassed and she had a sneaky suspicion, he was enjoying this!

The paramedics laughed again. It was nice to see two people so in love! Their love and devotion for each other was clear for all to see.


End file.
